


And I want to kiss those lips of yours (but between us, nothing happened at all)

by Mariposa_Moon



Series: We are the Reckless, We are the Wild Youth [2]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Anxelin is a canon character i swear, Audrey is really gay, Crush at First Sight, Eye Contact, F/F, F/M, Festivals, First Crush, First Kiss, Gen, Heteronormativity, Internalized Homophobia, Milkshakes, a GAY CRUSH, hand holding, my little lesbian princesses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-10 21:39:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11700390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mariposa_Moon/pseuds/Mariposa_Moon
Summary: So, the fact that Audrey maybe-totally-absolutely would rather kiss another princess than to kiss a prince is not something that is really well known.ORThe fic literally no one asked for in which Audrey goes to a festival, kisses a girl and becomes Ben's girlfriend the day after.





	And I want to kiss those lips of yours (but between us, nothing happened at all)

**Author's Note:**

> I had fun with world building, don't really care if it's canon or not.
> 
> (What do you mean Audrey wasn't in the sequel?)

So, the fact that Audrey maybe-totally-absolutely would rather kiss another princess than to kiss a prince is not something that is really well known.

  


Heavens, she herself didn't found out until she was 15. Which, ok, might be a little late on this day and age to discover that she wasn't attracted to boys, like, at all, but it's not like it was her fault.

  


Growing up in Auradon meant that same-sex stuff was not banned or prohibited, per say. How could they? They were supposed to be the epitome of good. And if many of the other kingdoms supported same-sex relationships (The Queen of Arandelle marrying a pretty village girl was a good example), then that meant Auradon had to adjust as well.

  


However, Auradon was too much of a fan for keeping old traditions and stigmas, and so even if there wasn't against the law to date someone of your own gender, it wasn't exactly seen in the best light. It went against the Happily Ever After endings that Auradon had been proudly built upon, so going against that would definitely warrant some unspoken social rejection and rumors about you. Not that anyone would admit it out loud of course, because everything was supposed to be perfect.

  


Is because of that, and the fact that she had been sheltered for most of her life by her family ("Mom, Maleficent is trapped in an Island. How exactly is she supposed to curse me with eternal slumber?") that the idea of being anything but straight as a pencil didn't even cross Audrey's mind.

  


Until, eventually, it did.

  


At age 15, her patents had allowed her to accompany Ruby, Rapunzel's daughter and her best friend, to the last day of the 12th Summer Solstice Festival taking place after "The Great Union". Auradon had started to adopt the cultures that came from its prescesors in an attempt to create a bridge between the differences of its Kingdoms. One of the celebrations that was quickly picked up was this holiday (holyweek?), most probably because Auradonians loved to dance and eat and sing together, and what better way of doing it than under the afternoon sun, surrounded by family and friends?

  


But Aurora and her husband had already booked a date that afternoon, which wasn't easy to do, what with all the royal matters they usually had to take care of. And Audrey could understand, she really could, so she was ok with not spending that afternoon with them.

  


(And if she had to give up on her plans of painting with her father and making flower crowns with her mother, well, that was her own business to deal with).

  


Ruby had come in the morning so that Aurora and Audrey could help her tie her hair. As much as she loved it, she knew it wasn't a good idea to let her seven foot long locks hanging around the dance floor. The end product was absolutely stunning, as Ruby's thick braid ended right above her ankles, with little flowers accompanying her white sundress. Audrey herself had opted for a yellow one, the only decoration on it being the pink bow on her middle section. Her hair was up in a messy bun, for as much as she loved having her hair down, she didn't want to get it all sweaty from dancing. They both looked simple and cute, and Audrey felt a bit relieved for this opportunity to dress casually, instead of the usual excessively fluffy dresses and tight corsets she had grown used to.

  


Thankfully, they had finished getting ready just in time for when Aurora's date was due. 

  


"Be good, Audrey." Aurora kissed her daughter's forehead, then walked away to take his husband's hand. And Audrey couldn't help but notice the glee in her eyes when she got to him. The same glee that was never present when she interacted with her own daughter. She sighed internally. It wasn't time for having such sad, yet very true, thoughts. So she pushed them aside, just like she always did, and offered her mother a smile instead."I will, mom. I always will."

  


Shortly after they had left, Ruby's dad, Flynn Rider, had picked them up, and thanks to Flynn's somewhat questionable-but-efficient driving speed, they got to the center of the town in less than half an hour. On the way there, Audrey had asked where were Rapunzel and her sister were, and why they hadn't come with them.

  


"They're already painting the town." Ruby replied, fixing the flowers embedded in her own hair. It was at times like this were she resembled her father a little more, with her hair back and her brown eyes in plain sight instead of being covered under her long bangs. "You know how they are, couldn't really wait for me to get my hair done."

  


Flynn snorted. "Oh, how I love that impatient mother of yours." He joked. "Your sister got it all from her."

  


"She also got her love for adrenaline from you, didn't she?" Audrey hissed with wide eyes as she saw the houses and trees blur by how fast they were going. Ruby and Finn simply laughed at her antics.

  


The ride had left Audrey a little shaken up, but it was worth it at the end. The city was, quite literally, glowing. It was surely a sight to be seen: The sun was still up at its highest point even though she was sure it was around 2pm. The village kids were playing and drawing with their crayons on the streets, people were clapping and dancing along to the music, while others chose to reconnect with whatever gods they had by meditating. There were colors everywhere, and the laughs and voices had a song-like quality to them. Audrey inhaled and sure enough, the smell of sweet sugar treats was everywhere, making her mouth water at the thought of tasting one.

  


Surely, this day was going to be fantastic.

  


"Let's go Audrey! I wanna dance and get my face painted!" Ruby shouted, grabbing her by the wrist and pushing her towards the crowd. Audrey gave a pleading look to Ruby's father, but he only looked at her with an apology in his eyes and mouthed "good luck" with a small wave. So clearly, Audrey was on her own to deal with an hyperactive Ruby.

  


Something in her mind told her this was a day she wasn't going to forget.

  


And Audrey did a bit of everything. She drew with the kids on the sidewalk and got chalk on her fingers that she had to wash later, she made flower crowns with the girl scouts there and made sure to buy some of their treats to help their cause, and helped prepare the glowing lights they would fly at night. She was having a great time.

  


Around 6 o'clock, she spotted a sweaty Ruby practically collapsing in one of the benches, and quickly approached her to make sure she was alright.

  


"Finally tired?" Audrey snickered at her friend as she saw her stammering to sit up and look less wrecked, but found it practically impossible. Ruby gave her an annoyed glance, but nodded with a heavy breath as she tried to recover. "I swear to God, Ruby. I thought you were going to dance until you passed out or something." Her tone was half-joking half-worried.

  


Rapunzel's daughter had a special place in her heart for dancing (or as Audrey liked to call it, an unhealthy addiction), which as much as Audrey found endearing, she couldn't keep up with. And so most of the time Audrey took short breaks every half hour or so between dances to do other stuff. But Ruby? She only stopped moving and twirling when it was literally impossible for her to continue. Just like now.

  


Audrey eyed her panting friend as she licked her lips and tried to respond.

  


"It...was...my favorite...song." She huffed. Audrey shook her head with a bit of amusement at the sight. Her braid was still on place, though there were loose strands falling on her face. Her cheek had painted sun on it that was now smudged with sweat, and her shoes were forgotten sometime ago on the dance floor. In short, she looked satisfyingly wrecked.

  


"I'm gonna get you something to drink."Audrey patted her leg reassuringly. "You look like you need it."

  


Ruby mumbled a thanks that Audrey barely caught over the music as she slipped away for the many tables where she was sure to find some kind  of beverage. She excused herself as she practically elbowed her way through the thick crowd. It was the last day of the festival, and so that meant that there were plenty of people there. It was almost suffocating, but in a good way.

  


When she finally made it to the tables, she took a cup and served some of the Royal Berry juice for herself. As she was filling Ruby's cup though, someone bumped into her, making her spill the juice into the table and getting some on her dress.

  


"Goodness, I'm so sorry!" The girl apologized as Audrey turned around. And sure, this wasnt Audrey's favorite dress, but it was cute and comfortable, so Audrey was more than ready to give the girl a piece of her mind.

  


Except that all her words died on her throat when her eyes finally settled on the girl. It was too much, and her brain process it rather slowly. A black tank-top and white jeans, bare feet and toes that were painted with a light blue with a lavender jacket knotted around the girls slim waist. Her bra straps were clearly visible, and Audrey's throat went dry as she stared at her brea- at her tank top. Her hands were fidgeting at her sides, a darker blue, almost black color painted on her nails. Then, a long neck of tanned skin, followed by plump rosy lips that were shining due to chapstick, a small nose and big green eyes that stared at her with obvious regret. The girl's blonde hair was let loose and wild, and since the girl was only an inch or two taller than Audrey she could perfectly see the dark brown roots on the base of her head.

  


In short, the girl was beautiful. Beautiful in a careless, unintentional kind of way, and oh so different from any girls Audrey had ever known. It made the brown haired girl's stomach flip in the best of ways, and she was sure her cheeks were blushing. Why was her reaction so strong at the sight of this attractive stranger?

  


Somewhere in the back of her mind, Audrey realized that she had been staring at the girl for a minute now, and that was surely impolite, so she tried to get her feelings together and stop gaping at her. What she failed to realize though, was that the girl had done the same type of inspection on Audrey, and the corner of her mouth had gone up in a pleased smile as she noticed Audrey's reaction.

  


"Uh, um. It's ok. Nothing that a quick washing can't fix." Audrey finally managed to utter out. She was still feeling way too hot and almost breathless, and it made her uncomfortable to not be in control of herself.

  


As she looked down to avoid the taller girl's green orbs, she gazed at the problem at hand- the stain of her dress. Which was red and certainly bigger than she had previously thought. "Well, alright. Maybe a little more than just a quick washing." She tried to joke.

  


"I'm really really sorry about that, seriously. It's just that this dude bumped into me while I was trying to walk past and well, you know what happened." The blonde sounded really apologetic, and Audrey couldn't help but forgive her instantly. "Is there any way I can repay you for that?"

  


"Uh, well..." Audrey's response died on her throat as the girl's long finger slowly undid the knot on her jacket's sleeves and placed them around Audrey's waist, redoing the knot firmly.

  


"There. That'll cover it up for now, kay?" She smiled warmly. "Now, come with me. I know some people who can help with that."

  


The girl took Audrey's hands in hers to make sure she didn't loose her while they walked through the crowd, and Audrey felt a shot of electricity when their hands touched. Which in turn made her blush, because why in the heavens not? She scowled at herself for reacting so strongly. The way her body practically lit up every time the girl touched her was just utterly ridiculous.

  


"So, stranger. I didn't quite catch your name when I crashed into you." The girl smiled again. Audrey was beginning to see that smiles came really easy for her, which was good, because she looked gorgeous when she smiled, and also when she didn't. Was it possible she still looked good when she was upset and frowning...?

  


Deciding to cut off her train of thought, Audrey opted to respond instead. "Oh, um. Yeah. I'm Audrey. You know, Aurora's daughter?"

  


The girl's eyes lit up, and Audrey only allowed herself a moment of pride for making her happy. "Oh, you mean Ruby's friend, right? I've heard a lot about you!"

  


"Wait, what?" Now that Audrey looked closer... "No way, are you her sister?" She could see it now, how hadn't she before? The resemblance to Rapunzel was uncanny. The same kind and wide emerald eyes, the rounded face with a button nose and puckered lips... It was obvious.

  


"Yep. I'm her big sis. Anxelin Fitzherbert, the one and only. Although dad is still trying to get everyone to think our last name is Rider." Anxelin commented, and then continued with a snort. "Not like anyone humors him anymore."

  


A few streets later they had reached "Pots, Props and Pixie dust", aka PP&P, the only pixie store in town, which Audrey had heard of but never visited. Anxelin told her this was her favorite store, as it was full of products made by fairies and they all had a "magic twine" to them, and the personnel was nice and kind.

  


"I mean, most of the time they have a one-track mind, you know? But you just have to be patient with them. I come here so frequently that they all know me. You see, me and my family have many hobbies. I, especially, like art. And they have many interesting stuff 'round here." As Anxelin spoke, they entered the place, and Audrey couldn't help but gaze surprisedly at everything. The walls were made of wood, and the place was rather small, but maybe that was just the illusion it gave off, as it was full to the brim with various items. Most of the stuff there looked straight out of a fairy tell. There were books, potions, and some kind of weird inventions that were seemingly always working. One of them was blowing smoke, but it was pink and it smelled like petunias and sunflowers (did sunflowers even have a certain smell?). Point is, everything there definitely screamed "Magic!"

  


Anxelin kept dragging Audrey by the hand towards the counter , in which a group of pixies were dutifully helping a customer get everything in their bag. She approached them without a second thought, making it obvious she had dealt with them enough times already, and greeted them happily when the customer finally left.

  


"Hey guys! How you doing? Want any help?"

  


The tinkering voices replied, but Audrey didn't have the slightest idea of what they were saying. Instead, she entertained herself watching them as Anxelin chatted with them.

  


Contrary to popular belief, pixies looked nothing alike. Sure, they were all really small and they all half those transparent, bug-like wings that all fairies seemed to share (minus Maleficient, but when had she been considered normal anyway?) But apart from that,  they were all really different. Some where blonde, brunets, gingers. Some where taller than others. Skin color varied a lot as well. Really, they were just as diverse as their bigger counterparts, normal-sized fairies, could be.

  


Audrey focused back on their conversation when she heard Anxelin speaking again. 

  


"Oh, yeah? That's good to hear! Anyways, I was hoping you could help me with something?" She waited for the cheerful voices to reply and then continued. "Great! You see, I accidentally stained my friend's dress with Royal Berry juice and you guys know how bad it stains." Again, the voices replied, though Audrey could almost gear the angry agreement in them. "I know! What's the deal with those danged berries, am I right? Anyway, I was hoping you guys could help get her dress fixed? It's her favorite one. Very important to her."

  


The small fairies apparently said yes, because next thing Audrey knew, they were dumping some kind of bright pink substance on her dress, which made the leftover stains disappear completely. Audrey thanked them politely for their help, even though she couldn't hear their replies. Anxelin thanked them as well, and left a couple of pennies as payment, even though by their expression the fairies clearly wanted her to keep them.

  


When they got out of that place, Audrey just had to ask her. "So, you could understand everything that they said?" At Anxelin's nod, curiosity filled her even more. "How?"

  


"Just gotta believe in fairies, you know? Have a little faith." Audrey raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms, and Anxelin finally giggled and took off some kind of gadget off of her ear. "Or, you could always use one of these I guess. Takes away the fun though." Audrey took the object and examined it.

  


"A hearing aid?"

  


"Yeah. I always carry it around. I fixed it so it picks up the frequency of their little voices. They were certainly pleased when I could finally hear them. You know, I guess they're kinda used to not really talking to their customers. I thought it would be nice if I could make things just a tiny bit easier for them."

  


"That's really kind of you." Audrey smiled. It was becoming clear that Anxelin liked helping people out. "How did you figure that out? Their frequency and how to change your hearing aid, I mean."

  


They kept talking as the walked back to the Festival, but in the way, they encountered a small, yet comfy looking cafeteria, in front of which Anxelin stopped dead on her tracks.

  


"You know, the Festival won't get any funnier until later at night, and you still look tired from all that dancing... What do you say if we stop here and grab a bite?" At Audrey's nod (she was beginning to realise how hard it was to deny the girl anything. Those heavenly eyes of hers...) Anxelin smile widely and hurried her inside. (And Audrey practically melted at the sight. She seriously needed to get her emotions in check). "Awesome! They have these amazing milkshakes that you have to try. They're awesome, plus they come with a ball of ice cream..."

  


Apparently, Anxelin was really passionate about their milkshakes. After confirming that Audrey wasn't lactose intolerant she suggested the strawberry milkshake, and Audrey had agreed on that choice, while Anxelin ordered a chocolate chip one with extra whipped cream. They sat together on a table, just drinking and talking about life and school and Anxelin's sister, Ruby. Audrey often found herself staring too  much, but if the blonde noticed, she didn't say anything.

  


They grew quiet after many minutes if talking, but it was a comfortable silence that they didn't dare to interrupt, and they didn't want to either. Somewhere along their talks, their hands had come together over the table, and every now and then Anxelin would drag her thumb across Audrey's knuckles, yet she never let go. And... Audrey didn't want her to. The warmth that encompassed her whole being, created by that simple gesture, was too nice for her to want to let go of.

  


Audrey's gaze  had dropped to Anxelin's lips for the hundredth time that evening. But when  she had prompted herself to look away, Anxelin spoke.

  


"You could kiss me of you wanted to, you know?" Anxelin smirked, one hand still on Audrey's while she used the other to rest her head with amusement dripping from her voice. Her eyes had a glint in them Audrey wasn't sure she wanted to decipher.

  


Not like she could bother to do so right now, as the brunette was sure her brain had spontaneously  combusted.

  


"I- uh... What? Yes- I, I mean! What?" Audrey's eyes had gone adorably wide, her mouth agape and stuttering and a blush creeping on her cheeks. Anxelin could only describe her as beautiful.

  


When Audrey had finally realised what Anxelin words meant, and the mess of words she had responded, she dropped her face on her hands and groaned in embarrassment. It didn't last long though, as she could hear her light chuckle.

  


"It's so easy to get you flustered!" Anxelin commented, sucking again from her milkshake. Audrey shook her head in disagreement.

  


"It's not. You're the only one that can do it. I don't know why though." She revealed absently, the cursed herself mentally when she realized she'd said too much.

  


"Well..." Anxelin rolled over her tongue playfully. She was clearly having fun watching Audrey's struggle. "I've got a theory that it has to do with you liking me."

  


Audrey laughs loudly, wildly... Nervously. "Anx, please. Stop joking around."

  


"You don't wanna kiss me then?" Sometime while Audrey had her eyes closed, Anxelin had come incomprehensibly closer. Audrey could feel her breath, and as she bit her lip she wondered if maybe she did want to kiss her. Why did she want to do this so much?

  


Audrey made a rash decision and drew their faces closer. There was hesitation on her mind, of what this meant for her and what happened after this.

  


Anxelin could probably see both the determination and the fear on her face. "We don't have to do this." She whispered.

  


But she did. Audrey couldn't keep denying to herself what she was feeling, and wouldn't it make her a coward to back away from that? She needed to know what this meant. 

  


She pushed their lips together. Audrey wasn't a coward. She would face this, she could deal with it.

  


It felt like it was worth it.

  


The first thing that came to mind was the softness of Anxelin's lips against hers. Her chapstick was strawberry flavored, but she also tasted like mint. A weird combination that worked really well for her. At first, she didn't move much, only relishing in the moment.

  


But then Anxelin deepened the kiss, and it was a whole new level.

  


As their tongues timidly danced together, Audrey's breath stopped abruptly, her hand buried itself in Anxelin's hair almost as if to keep her there, and Audrey's stomach was doing front flips, back flips and any other gymnastic procedures. Any thoughts that weren't related to the girl right in front of her promptly melted away, and she was sure she was loosing herself in this kiss. Almost as if Anxelin read her mind, she couped her face with both hands, grounding her to this moment and confirming that it was, in fact, real. 

  


The need for air became too much, and they were forced to back away from each other, foreheads still pressed together as they panted, most literally breathing each other's air.

  


As they recuperated the much needed oxygen, Audrey couldn't help but think how different this kiss from the others she had had up until then. Only two: Chad, back when she was only 12, and Ben, just last year. Their lips had been rougher, and though Ben had been gentler than Chad, both kisses had been quite chaste, not much tongue or lip movement involved. They also certainly didn't taste as good, or left her wanting for more like Anxelin had. They had felt... Mostly okay but still kinda disappointing, while Anxelin's had made stars explode right before her eyes. She found herself wanting to kiss her again. She found herself wanting more kisses from Anxelin, wanting more coffees with her, wanting more moments like this with her.

  


Just when those thoughts were processed by her did she realize the reality of her situation.

  


Audrey shook her head as she put more space between them, taking Anxelin's hands off her cheeks, because she couldn't think clearly with the girl still touching her.

  


She had thought she would be able to deal with this discovery, but she was positive she was freaking out right now.

  


"Audrey, look. I- I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that. You're obviously not ready and I-"

  


"Stop it." Audrey sighed as she looked at Anxelin's regretful expression. It pained her to know that she had caused it. "I made my decision... I just didn't think of the repercussions."

  


"It doesn't have to mean anything, alright?" Audrey contemplated that. What if it meant something? What would everyone said if they found out Aurora's daughter and Rapunzel's daughter liked each other? Would they not mind? Would they be okay with it? Or would chastise them, showing support while spewing rumors behind their backs?

  


What would her parents said if they found out? How would Audrey explain?

  


It was too abrupt of a change. It would certainly ruin the reputation she had carefully built over the years as a perfect daughter, perfect princess, and she couldn't let anyone know about this.

  


The decision she made this time wasn't rash, it was carefully calculated, just like the decision she had made earlier should have been. She would not let this get out of hand, even if it painter her, even if it was a lie.

  


"It won't mean anything." Audrey promised. She stood up, and Anxelin followed, the fear in her eyes making it evident that she knew what was going on, and she wanted to stop her. But Audrey ignored her feelings for her and put her foot down. "It'll be like it never happened, and it won't. Ever again." She raised her hand weakly, pointing at Anxelin and prompting herself to do this, to stay strong and do the right thing. "And if you say anything, I will personally make sure your life is forever ruined. Got it?"

  


Audrey didn't wait to see if she nodded or not, she just left her there, both of them with broken hearts and tears in their eyes. As she made her way back to the Festival, to Ruby, she told herself it was better this way, to suffer alone.

  


The way she had been taught to do. The way royals always do it.

  


When she had finally come back, she looked the same as she had when she left: Her brown hair was still in a ponytail, her yellow dress was still there with a bow on the waist, and she still looked just a bit tired. But inside, she felt different, she knew she was different.

  


Ruby called her dad, and he drove them back to their respective houses. Ruby tried to talk to her, but Audrey politely ignored her and just gazed out the window, waiting for this day to end, waiting for this all to just be a dream.

  


Her house wasn't empty. It never was. It was always filled with maids and Butler's and just people that she didn't mind to see right now. But of course, her parents were still gone, and she tried to hide the fact that it hurt anyways.

  


She cried that night, as the secret she could never reveal loomed above her, weighing her down. But she could make it. She could make sure no one ever knew.

  


The day after, she went to a date with Ben and kissed him, and as much as she had hoped to forget, the lack of chapstick and softness still made her yearn for something else. Someone else.

  


She put on a fake smile, laughed at everything Ben said, offered to be his girlfriend. "It's a great political move, if you think about it that way." He had agreed.

  


And if anyone asked, there was no one she loved more than her precious little Benny-Boo.

  


But her heart knew better, and so did Anxelin, who watched the news amongst the whole kingdom and wondered when she would stop lying to herself.

  


It wouldn't be until years later.

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact: Queen Elsa is totally gay as hell and idgaf what anyone says.
> 
> Sad fact: I have yet to watch Descendants 2 and I'm dying about it.


End file.
